


Calling

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 崔榮宰曾經想過，他是否會一輩子囚禁在那飽滿而渺小的正圓形中。
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Mark Tuan, Choi Youngjae & Park Jinyoung





	Calling

**Author's Note:**

> ✔末日/傭兵設定。

崔榮宰曾經想過，他是否會一輩子囚禁在那飽滿而渺小的正圓形中。

沙場猖狂的塵土模糊他的視線，呼嘯的秋風蕭瑟焉，溫熱的氣息從鼻腔吐出，冰冷的食指毫不猶豫地扣下板機，槍托強勁的後座力被迫撞上他的肩膀，可他早已被疼痛的知覺所拋棄，取而代之的是麻痺。

即便佩戴能使噪音降到最低的耳機，崔榮宰不得不承認他的聽力逐漸薄弱，如今連開好幾槍，他的耳膜再也感受不到當初世界崩塌的聲音，就連象徵世界在運轉的沙沙風聲都聽不見。

於是崔榮宰的世界愈來愈狹窄，狙擊槍是他的眼，朴珍榮則是支配他的腦──甚是他的世界也說不定。

「榮宰。」  
左耳的通訊器此時清晰無比，溫和而低啞的聲音是他的全世界，世界在呼喚他。崔榮宰抽出固定槍枝的手，回壓掛於耳中的通話器，「怎麼了？」

「辛苦了。」夾帶氣音的輕笑在通訊頻道的干擾下格外冷冽，或許是金風產生的錯覺吧。他在思忖該回覆這句客套的寒暄之際，朴珍榮緊接著說道：「我們的人已經取得『資料』，據點內的雜魚清除乾淨，差不多該回來了。」

崔榮宰輕哼一聲表示答覆，他習慣在收槍前再用瞄準鏡觀察目標地，確認殘局收拾完成。

崔榮宰把瞄準鏡調整到恰當的倍率後趴下，他再度將身體交付於土壤，精神全神貫注於狙擊。身軀看似融合於土地，四肢卻時刻保持警戒，一旦有任何風聲鶴唳，他隨時都能抽離。

然而當他重新往據點看去，象徵我方的士兵們卻臥倒在地，赤紅的血液從腹部或太陽穴涓涓流出，崔榮宰錯愕地左右移動角度，直到看見在屍體中活躍的身影，他的動作驀然一頓。

十字線中的男人靈敏地閃躲士兵的攻擊，甚至連子彈都能躲過，他壓低身軀，重心移向撐在地面的手，空閒的另一隻手握有狙擊槍，目測比崔榮宰的小支。他用槍托撞向對方的腳踝，隨後撞開比他壯碩的男子，趁男子失去平衡的霎那奪過他的手槍，在男子的腦門狠狠開上幾槍。

那是我方僅存的最後一位士兵。

崔榮宰看著士兵倒在不速之客的身前，他錯愕半晌，爾後當機立斷地握住槍枝，發覺子彈夾正巧空了，他沉著地邊瞄準、確認男人的位置邊更換子彈，內心卻不如表面來得平靜，出乎意料的焦躁感使他擁有與以往不同的恍惚──是誰？從一開始就在嗎？他從頭到尾都沒注意到嗎？

彈夾扣入槍枝的那刻，眼中的那名男人脫下掩蓋面容的布料，他轉過身面向崔榮宰的方向，就像看得見崔榮宰似的，崔榮宰與他的視線交錯。

清秀英俊的臉龐和方才殘忍的行徑全然搭不上邊，那張臉乾淨的與身下的腥紅呈現強烈對比，與紛亂脫俗的氣質在男人身上既矛盾又相符。他看見男子朝他微微一笑，嘴角上揚的弧度真摯又溫柔，崔榮宰一時間失了神。

當他意識到男人舉起手中的狙擊槍，崔榮宰近乎是以最快的速度迴避，左臉頰仍不可倖免地被子彈猛然劃過。他的呼吸在銀白色的彈殼割破表層肌膚時一窒，崔榮宰舉起槍想回擊，男人卻消失在他的世界中。

崔榮宰放下他的愛槍，位居高處的他茫然地遠眺被沙塵縈繞的據點，耳中朴珍榮的呼叫也無法讓他從深深的震撼中拉出，明明崔榮宰說過，朴珍榮是他唯一的鎮定劑，而那個男人打破了這個規律。

崔榮宰壓抑不住全身的顫抖，說不盡的亢奮透過流動的血液傳輸至身體的每一處細胞，他粗魯地抹過面頰的傷口，凝視著手指上的血液，崔榮宰忍不住笑意地放聲大笑。

「珍榮哥。」  
崔榮宰沒有壓著通話器，他的話語並不會傳回另一端的朴珍榮。他抬起沾染血液的手指，乾裂的唇辦輕輕吻上，「如果我要找他的話，你會阻止我嗎？」

若有似無的問句從嘴邊溢出，飄散在喧囂的風兒中消失殆盡。  
他的世界就此失去平衡。


End file.
